With certain types of cable, in particular those used for linear networks having lateral, subscriber-serving branches for signalling, surveillance, data transmission, security, etc. purposes, it is necessary to be able to modify connections frequently, either by displacing them, or else by adding new subscribers. The stripping of conventional cables using ordinary tools at arbitrary points along ordinary cable nearly always damages the conductors. Such damage gives rise to disturbance on the installed network.
The object of the present invention is to provide a cable which is easily strippable, minimizing the risk of damaging or cutting conductors therein, and making it possible to modify or add connections quickly. Another object of the invention is to provide a tool, in particular a pincer, which further increases security when stripping such a cable.